


random starco one- shots

by BlueXIII



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueXIII/pseuds/BlueXIII
Summary: A series of unrelated Starco one shots. Almost nothing has been planned out in the way of an update schedule, I am literally writing these as they pop into my head. No plot, just pure starco fluffiness. My first fanfiction; wysiwyg.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Sleep portal-ing (again)  
Star is sleep portaling again, only this time, she doesn’t want to visit the magic dimension.

Marco woke up feeling different, not necessary a bad different though. He opened his eyes to see that he had overslept, however this wasn’t out of the ordinary, what was out of the ordinary was the rather significant weight on his chest. Looking down he saw a mess of gold, golden hair to be exact. Marco recoiled in shock as he realized that Star was currently sleeping on him. “Ok,” he though, “sitrep; Star, is currently sleeping in my bed, Sleeping ON me. When did this happen? Do I not remember my girlfriend asking me if I wanted to cuddle?” Marco’s thoughts were swimming with the possibilities, until the thought about asking Star. If anything, she might know something. “Hey, Star,” Marco said, gently shaking her “Wake up.” Star stirred slightly and looked up lazily. “Morningh Marc-“ she began, but just flumped back down into his stomach. She remained this way for all of two seconds before jumping to the other side of the bed with a shriek. “MARCO?!?” Marco had never seen Star look as flustered as she did now. He could only imagine how red his own face was at the moment. “How did I get here? “Why am I here?” she asked. “I don’t know, I just woke up and… you were here.” Marco responded. “But I went to sleep in my own bed, and I didn’t get up.” said Star. “Maybe you were sleepwalking and ended up in my room?” offered Marco. “Maybe,” said Star,” but something tells me that’s not it.” After getting over the initial shock, Star went back to her room, and Marco prepared breakfast, joined by Star shortly afterward.  
“Did you sleep ok?” asked Star “Hmm?” Marco responded with a mouthful of cereal. “I didn’t disturb you or make you uncomfortable?” she clarified “Oh no, not really, I- I mean you didn’t disturb me that is. I slept gr- er, fine” Marco said, not wanting to admit it was some of the best sleep he had in a long time. “What about you, am I a good cuddler?” he asked without thinking. Star nearly choked on her bite of cereal. “MARCO!” Star shouted through a coughing fit. “What, I was only-“ realization spread across his face. “Wait, I didn’t mean- I wasn’t-“ Marco tried, but gave up and buried his face into his hands, hiding the shame. Star walked over to his side. “Marco?” star said gently. He looked at het through his fingers. “I’m just as embarrassed about this as you are.” She lied, in truth she loved the idea of cuddling Marco, but didn’t want to push her boyfriend into what was clearly an uncomfortable situation. Marco uncovered his face and smiled at her. “I’m not embarrassed, just a little shocked, that’s all.” He said. “Anyway, we are already late for school, lets get going.” He said before Star had a chance to respond. - - - Marco and Star ignored the topic of their “accident” for the rest of the day, but Marco made sure to lock his door, and Star did the same, to avoid a repeat of the previous night. Marco awoke to a strange light in his room. A portal. “Wha…?” he asked to himself. Before he could do anything, a figure emerged. It was Star, but in her butterfly form. She wore the same expression she did when she was sleep- portaling, just a thin “out of it” smile. Star lazily drifted towards Marco. “Uhh Star?” Marco said. No response. Star continued towards him, and set herself down on top of him before turning back into regular Star. She nuzzled in to him, clinging as best as she could through the blankets. “Star.” He said a little louder. Star shuffled and gasped, but did not leap back as she did previously. “Hey, Marco.” She said, “do you want me to leave?” she asked. “No, I’d prefer it if you stayed.” Marco replied, wrapping his arms (and blanket) around Star. She sighed happily and she adjusted herself. “but I don’t want to be separated by a blanket” Star told Marco. “that can be arranged” he said cheekily, throwing the blanket off and grabbing Star, causing a fit of giggles. “goodnight Star” said Marco, kissing her forehead. Star only nuzzled his chest in reply before drifting off into sleep. Marco followed suit not long after, deciding that they would not need the blanket for warmth.


	2. Disabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This is “inspired” by the concept of a different fanfic, linked here. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478726 Be advised it is very NSFW.   
> Marco broke both his hands, so he needs assistance, who better to help him than Star?

Star awoke to the sound of a crash. “Again?” she asked herself, climbing out of bed. Even though he had broken his hands Marco was ALWAYS trying to do things himself, against doctor’s, parents, and even _her_ orders. He shouldn’t be trying to exert his hands; it would only hurt them more. When she reached the kitchen, she saw a mess of cereal, shattered glass, and a guilty looking Marco. Star crossed her arms and glared at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Care to explain yourself?” she demanded. His look of guilt only increased “uhh, I didn’t want to wake you up?” Marco tried. His expression was too cute for Star to maintain her composure. She laughed and pulled Marco into a hug. “Just wake me up,” she said, “I don’t want you hurt yourself.” Star gently kissed the casts that were wrapped around his forearms. “Now, why don’t you sit down, and I’ll prepare you some breakfast?” she asked. “Not like I have a choice.” He joked. Star decided to fix him something special, pancakes. “Star, can’t you just pour me a bowl of cereal?” Marco asked. “Well, yea I _could_ but I thought you liked pancakes.” Star responded.

“I do.”

"Then pancakes it is.”

When Star finished, she set the plate in front of him. As Marco went for his fork, Star snatched it away. “Oh no you don’t.” she told him. “St-ar” Marco whined. “Doctor’s orders,” she reminded. “Can’t I at least eat these myself?” he asked.

“No”

Marco tried giving her puppy eyes, to no avail. Seeing that Star wasn’t budging, he sat back in his chair, defeated. He allowed her to feed him, making a grab for the fork every few bites. Star always managed to dodge, thumping his cheek every time he did so. He gave up after one such attempt resulted in a face full of syrup. Star giggled at this, to which Marco rolled his eyes. Star got a damp cloth and cleaned his face up as best as she could, finishing with a kiss on his nose. That seemed to cheer him up.

Star didn’t mind being what was essentially Marco’s servant, he never demanded her assistance, and always at least seemed grateful for her help, even with his constant vocals for independence. It also gave plenty of excuses to hug and kiss him, always a bonus.

\- - -

Star helped Marco recline in the chair that was serving as his bed. “The doctor told us I could do this myself” said Marco. “I know,” Star replied, lifting his arms into the slings that would prevent him from injuring them during sleep. “I just wanted to tuck you in.” She said, pulling a blanket over him. “Thanks.” Said Marco. Star couldn't help but smile at him, always so cute when he was wrapped up in a blanket. “I love you,” Marco told her, earning a kiss on the cheek. He sighed unhappily when she leaned away. Looking at him, Star knew what the problem was. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time on the lips. “I love you too.”


	3. A day at the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star and Marco go to a conveniently timed carnival to celebrate a dating milestone.  
> cliches ensue

The sounds of machinery and delighted screams surrounded Star and Marco as they strolled through the street. Marco decided to surprise Star on their two- month anniversary by taking her to a carnival hosted by their school. It wasn’t anything grand, but Star seemed ecstatic to be spending time with him. He certainly didn’t mind holding her hand as they surveyed the grounds, looking for something fun to do. A gleeful squeak told him Star saw something interesting. She gestured towards a generic carnival game. “What?” he asked, “it’s just a standard hoop game.” “Look” Star said, pointing at the prizes. He saw the one that must have caught her eye; a large, bright pink, fluffy narwhal. “Think you had something to do with the selection?” he teased, noting the other prizes bore a strong similarity to spells she used. Star just giggled. Naturally, Marco tried to win it for her, but only succeeded in getting a smaller version. Star didn’t seem to mind, holding it almost as tightly as she did his arm. “Hey, look over there.” Marco said, pointing towards a teacup ride Star’s eyes widened at the sight, and she practically dragged him towards it. After a short wait in the queue, it was finally their turn. Star laughed uncontrollably as the ride spun her and Marco around. “You’re so beautiful when you laugh” he shouted over the noise of the machinery. Star turned a deep shade of pink, almost masking the hearts on her cheeks. After the ride, Star stumbled around before using Marco for support. He wasn’t faring too well with balance, but the thought of dropping his girlfriend was enough for him to maintain balance long enough to recover. Marco then laid eyes on the carnival’s piece de résistance, a rather sizable Ferris wheel. He took Star by the hand and led her towards it. “It’s so high” Star said tentatively. “It’s ok, I’ll protect you” he said mocked, wrapping his arm around her waist. “My hero” she swooned over-dramatically, “fainting” into his chest. "Dork" Marco said, planing a kiss on top of her head. "there's only one dork in this relationship, and it isn't me" Star shot back with a grin. Releasing each other, they waited in line, and eventually boarded the Ferris wheel. Slowly but surely, they ascended to the top of the wheel, at which they could see the entire carnival. A biting, mid- fall breeze blew by them as the ride went into motion. Star leaned into Marco, nuzzling his collarbone. “I’m cold” she complained  
“Then why didn’t you bring a jacket” he replied.  
“I didn’t think I would need it” she said, with a rather bad attempt at a fake shudder  
“Here” Marco said, handing over his hoodie  
“Thanks” she said, resetting to her former position against his shoulder. Marco responded suit- putting his arm around her and massaging her arm. Marco couldn’t picture a more perfect afternoon than the one he had just spent with Star.


	4. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snows, starco decides to have some fun outside

Star should be dead. There was no POSSIBLE way that she had consumed the amount of caffeine she appeared to have done without having a heart attack 16 times over. It had snowed the previous night, and Star was eager to get outside. It was just snow, nothing to get this excited over. Yet here she was, bouncing around the room breakneck speed. Marco, however, too busy enjoying his cereal to care about the snow. “Mar-CO” Star pleaded. “I want to go outside.”   
“Then go outside.” Marco replied.   
“But I want to go out with you!”  
“Aren’t we already?” he teased  
“ugh”  
Marco quickly finished his breakfast and got into his jacket, when he left his room, he was greeted by what appeared to be a large red ball. It was only when he saw Star’s face that he realized what was going on. “Star?” he asked. “What? I don’t want to be cold.” She said defensively.   
“How many layers do you have on?”  
“I lost count after 16”  
“Star, you’re going to stretch my hoodie”  
“This is MY hoodie” Star said, protectively covering it.  
“I’m the only one in this house who wears those.”   
“You gave this to me.”  
“you stole it” Marco mumbled under his breath  
He eventually coaxed Star out of most of her layers until she only had his hoodie and a jacket on. “Come on, lets go outside.” He said, offering his hand. Star blushed and took it, then whisked him out the door. “SNOW!” she cheered, diving face- first into the front yard. Thankfully, she had let go of Marco’s hand before jumping into the snow. Not so thankfully, the snow wasn't very deep. Star looked disappointed when she rose from the snowdrift she had jumped in. “Snow gets much deeper on Mewni” she pouted.  
“It almost never snows in Echo Creek, so count your blessings” Marco consoled, “Besides, we can still have fun without swimming in it.”  
“Silly Marco, you don’t swim in snow.” Star said, as naive as ever.  
Marco smiled and helped her up.  
“So, what do Mewmans do in the snow?” asked Marco  
“I want to do what humans do” said Star.  
“Well, humans have a little “game” we play” Marco said mischievously. He started to back away.  
“Ooh, I love games, what is this one?” Star asked.  
“SNOWBALL FIGHT.” Marco yelled and pelted Star with a snowball. Star looked mortified. “That hurt” she said, her face drooping with a pout. Marco stepped towards her  
“Star, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t- mmf” He was cut off with a handful of snow in his face.   
“Gotcha” Star cheered triumphantly.   
“Oh, it’s on” Marco said, scooping up more snow. Star made some distance and made herself a few snowballs. The next few hours were spent chasing each other in the snow, until Star tripped, and rolled down a small hill,, giggling uncontrollably. Marco chased after her, and noticed her nose was red, and she was slightly shivering. “Cold?” he asked  
“A little, but that doesn’t mean we have to go back inside if you don’t want to.” She replied.   
“Let’s go get warm” he said, taking her hand once more. Star let herself be led back into his house. Marco sat her down on the living room couch. “wait right here, we have a special treat for days like this on Earth.” he said, walking towards the kitchen. Star busied herself by finding a large blanket and draping it around herself. A few minutes later a delicious smell filled the living room, and Marco emerged from the kitchen, holding two steaming mugs. “What is it?” asked Star.  
“Hot chocolate,” Marco said, handing her one of the mugs. Star took one sip, then downed the entire mug in 4 seconds.   
“I LOVE it.” Star said.  
“I can see that.” Marco replied, a little concerned she may have burnt herself. Seemingly unfazed, Star jumped on Marco, wrapping the blanket around him. “Star, I have to finish my Hot chocolate” He said, trying to sound annoyed.   
“Just ignore me until you do,” said a muffled Star, burying her face into his chest.  
“I don’t want to.”  
He set the mug next to him and embraced Star as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out yesterday, but my internet was uncooperative. Happy late starco-versary and all that.


End file.
